Sekolah sihir dan anak bermasalah
by Angra Mainyu no Avenger
Summary: Seorang anak lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto, ia adalah remaja genius sekaligus paling bermasalah dengan para Yankee dan secara terpaksa ia harus menjalani kehidupan di dunia lain karena membaca sebuah buku dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari cara agar bisa bertahan hidup


**Sekolah sihir dan anak bermasalah**

**Awal dari masalah**

Hai semua namaku Namikaze Naruto seorang remaja 17 tahun masih SMA aku adalah remaja yang memiliki prestasi paling atas dan juga punya masalah paling banyak.

Selain tak punya teman aku juga agak kesulitan untuk menjalani kehidupanku, aku punya banyak musuh, aku tak punya teman untuk berbagi masalah.

Tiap hari urusanku adalah dengan para berandalan yang enggak punya kerjaan dan geng sekolah lain yang suka ketantang-ketenteng.

Aku tidak mengerti padahal mereka sudah sangat sering aku buat babak belur tapi kenapa mereka begitu ngotot untuk bertarung dengan ku.

"Woy Naruto kita bertemu lagi!"

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku dengan nada malas aku tau mereka benar benar ngeselin jadi aku enggak ada niat menjawab mereka secara serius

"Tentu saja kami akan menantangmu" jawab mereka sambil menyiapkan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat hal tersebut entah apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan aku sudah tak begitu peduli, yang aku inginkan adalah hidup tenang tanpa sebuah masalah.

Mereka semua maju menyerangku, namun jelas aku tidak tinggal diam lagian siapa yang mau di hajar hingga babak belur oleh mereka.

Ketika orang yang berada di hadapanku menusukan pisau lipat ke arahku aku menghindar dengan memutar sedikit tubuhku dan aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan dengan cepat aku memukul siku tangannya hingga bengkok dan mengeluarkan suara benda keras yang patah.

(Kraak!) suara itu terdengar cukup keras yah aku mematahkan lengannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat para preman lain menjadi ketakutan namun mereka tetap memaksakan diri untuk maju dan berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Aku langsung menelphone rumah sakit untuk menolong mereka, yah walaupun aku agak kejam namun aku masih punya rasa kemanusiaan.

Aku sudah mulai bosan sebuah kehisupanku yang penuh dengan masalah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan tempat biasa dimana aku selalu menghibur diriku dari segala hal yang membuatku repot.

Hanya perpustakaan tempatku untuk menghilangkan stres akibat gangguan para berandalan dan anak-anak geng sekolah.

**Normal** **scan**e.

Singkat cerita akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di perpustakaan umum di sana ia terlihat memilah milah sebuah buku light novel yang belum ia selesaikan.

Oh iya Naruto kali ini mengenakan pakaian Organisasi Akatsuki yah ia memesan seragam itu atau bisa dikatakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang berjudul The Legendary 5 Power magic stone.

"Buku ini sangat tebal, aku baru membaca hingga bab ke 3 aku harus kembali melanjutkannya, jujur aku agak penasaran akan kelanjutannya." gumam pelan Naruto

Naruto mulai membacanya tak terasa hari mulai sore waktu membaca di perpustakaan umum itu habis, Naruto pun terpaksa kembali pulang ke rumahya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tenang karena kalau ia bertemu para Yankee maka sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan diserang.

Beruntung Naruto tidak bertemu para Yankee di perjalanan pulangnya.

****Ke esokan harinya.****

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan umum dan kebetulan hari ini juga hari minggu jadi Naruto tidak perlu menuju ke sekolah.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian berupa jaket Hooded putih biru dengan tudung hitam sebagai penutup kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan di sekitar gang kota dan menemukan kucing liar yang kelaparan, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil beberapa makanan ringan yang ia bawa lalu memberikannya pada si kucing dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

****Sesampainya********di********perpustakaan.****

Naruto kembali mengambil buku yang sama seperti yang ia baca kemaren, buku tentang dunia fantasy dimana di dunia itu terdapat 5 batu kekuatan yang sangat hebat.

Dan kali ini Naruto datang pagi-pagi agar bisa membaca buku itu sampai tamat atau se enggaknya bisa membacanya hingga puas, namun saat Naruto mencari light novel itu ia tak menemukannya.

'Eh? Kemana light novel (The Legendary 5 power magic stone) waktu itu?' batin Naruto sambil menatap rak buku yang ada di hadapannya.

'Harusnya buku itu ada disini kenapa malah tidak ada?' gumam tannya Naruto, namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dan mencari buku lain yang mungkin enggak kalah menarik.

Setelah sekian lama mencari dan menyeleksi beberapa judul buku yang ada di hadapannya. Akhirnya Naruto pun menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Buku itu berjudul (Kinght and Wizard).

'Dari judulnya terlihat begitu simpel, hem tidak terlalu menonjol seperti cerpen atau novel-novel lain yang pernah aku baca, tapi sipnosisnyalah yang membuatku agak tertarik' pikir Naruto.

_Dalam Sipnosis light novel itu dikisahkan kalau di sebuah sekolah terdapat dua kelas utama, Knight dan Wizard, kedua kelas itu kadang saling berseteru namun berkali-kali para Wizard selalu menang dan belum pernah kalah._

_Sejak saat itu kelas Wizard di anggap paling berguna dari pada Knight, bahkan para Knight sering mendapat diskriminasi dari semua orang._

_Kelas Knight bahkan ingin dihilangkan sehingga yang tidak punya bakat sihir akan kehilangan jati diri mereka._

_Namun ada seorang Knight wanita yang tidak mau menyerah dengan kelasnya, ia berlatih keras sampai akhirnya ia berhasil melewati batasannya._

_Akhirnya gadis itu mampu membuktikan kalau klas Knight masih di butuhkan, namun hal yang ia lakukan masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan semua diskriminasi yang ada._

Naruto yang sudah membaca sampai sana jadi penasaran dan mulai membalik ke halaman berikutnya

"Hem kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" gumam tanya Naruto, namun betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat halamannya yang kosong.

"Apa maksudnya ini, kenapa halamannya kosong?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya karena ia ingin melihat kelanjutannya.

"Haaah sudahlah tak ada gunanya untuk mengeluh, aku hanya bisa membayangkan kalau ada seseorang yamg akan membantu gadis itu untuk menjayakan kelas Knight" gumam Naruto lalu mencoba pergi dari sana.

Namun saat Naruto ingin menutup buku itu halaman buku itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar terang yang sangat menyilaukan membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua matanya.

"Arrgh!"

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan dalam sekejap ia langsung kebingungan melihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda, di mana asalnya ia berada di perpustakaan, sekarang malah berada di sebuah pasar tradisional gaya abad pertengahan eropa.

"Dimana ini?"

Naruto pun berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, semua yang ada disana nampak kono kecuali pakaiannya, yah namun hanya sedikit orang yang memakai pakaian model moderen yang artinya hanya para bangsawan yang bisa pakai baju bagus.

Tidak ada Snack atau makanan ringan, perdagangan senjata dilegalkan karena ada banyak pedagang senjata disana dan mereka menjualnya secara terang terangan seolah tidak ada larangan untuk menjual senjata.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ledepan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana sekarang dirinya berada, Naruto sedikit berbeda dari orang-orang yang pergi ke isekai secara mendadak yang langsung ingin pulang, Naruto lebih ke pasrah dan mencari cara untuk beradaptasi dan bertahan hidup.

'Jika aku berada di isekai atau dunia lain maka yang harua aku lakukan adalah mengetahui segala hal umum di dunia ini, berusaha untuk tak mencari masalah dan terakhir bertahan hidup' batin Naruto.

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa tak terbesit sedikitpun niat untuk kembali dalam diri Naruto? Jawabannya adalah bukan karena di dunia aslinya ia selalu sial, melainkan ia merasa kemungkinan untuk kembali itu terlalu kecil, jadi dari pada memikirkan cara pulang yang belum tentu ada lebih baik bercita-cita menjadi sesuatu profesi baru yang menguntungkan.

Sampai suatu ketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan Knight and Wizard Akademy.

Naruto menatap gerbang bangunan besqr itu dan masuk kedalamnya , di dalam banyak orang-orang mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang tampak begitu moderen, di antara mereka banyak yang memakai tongkat dan topi bundar lancip atasnya, dan beberapa lagi membawa pedang dan armor ringan.

Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket hoode miliknya, banyak orang menatap heran ke arahnya mereka semua juga mulai berbisik-bisik.

Naruto terus menatap ke arah kiri dan kanan ia sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan apapun yang ada di sekitar, namun bukan berarti Naruto tak peduli terhadap serangan mendadak yang muncul di sekitarnya.

Tak terjadi apa-selama Naruto berkeliling, Naruto pun membuka tudung kepalanya ia melihat seorang gadis mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan pedang di pinggangnya ia sedang berhadapan dengan para lelaki yang memakai tongkat kecil di tangan mereka.

Naruto nampak tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu nampak waspada.

"Oi kalian!"

Mereka semua termasuk gadis itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto

Gadis itu menatap datar Naruto pandangannya nampak tenang dan tak mengeluarkan emosi apapun Naruto berjalan melewati gadis itu dan menatap para lelaki berpakaian ala-ala cosplayer penyihir.

"Kalian kalau ingin bertarung jangan sama perempuan, pilih lawan yang seimbang" ucap Naruto dengan tenang menatap tiga lelaki di hadapannya.

Mereka bertiga langsung saling menatap satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kau itu siapa hah?!" seru mereka sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan santai ia berjalan tak peduli siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Naruto... Siapa sih elu enggak banget nama itu!" seru mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ini urusanku dengan mereka kau tak perlu terlibat" ucap sang gadis menasehati Naruto.

Bagi Naruto apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu adalah penghinaan, lagian ia datang kesana bukan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu melainkan ada yang ingin ia pastikan.

"Pergi atau lawan aku!" seru Naruto pada saat itu sembari menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung, oh iya Naruto itu sudah sabuk hitam Karate tingkat master, jadi serangan serius Naruto mampu menghancurkan batu besar dalam dua atau tiga kali tinju.

"Cih dasar sombong!" seru mereka yang langsung menyiapkan mantra namun sebelum mereka menyelesaikan mantra Naruto berlari dan menyerang orang yang posisinya ada di tengah karena kebanyakan kelompok itu ketuanya pasti di tengah (Duag!)

(Kraaaaaaaaak!)

Tinju yang sangat keras langsung Naruto layangkan ke dada lelaki itu bahkan suara tulang patah terdengar jelas pada saat itu, gadis itu dan dua teman pria yang Naruto pukul hanya bisa tercengang melihat hal tersebut.

"Ugh uaaaaaargh!" erang pria itu kesakitan dan ia juga kelihatan kesulitan bernapas.

Mereka semua membelalakan mata bahkan orang-orang yang hanya menonton dan tak mau terlibat langsung terperangah melohat hal itu.

(Tap) Naruto mencengkram kepala orang yang barusan ia pukul.

"Lemah, lemah sekali, kalian berdua jika masih sayang nyawa" (grep wush) Naruto melempar ketua mereka ke arah mereka berdua.

"Pergi dan rawat dia" ucap Naruto.

"I iyaaaa!" seru mereka lalu pergi membawa ketua mereka.

"Jadi" gumam Naruto lalu menatap gadis itu, gadis itu langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Bisa kau memberitahuku dimana kita sekarang dan bisakah kau membantuku untuk bertahan hidup si tempat ini" tambah Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Gadis itu nampak kaget dan ikut tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mulai mengajaknya bicara.

****Bersambung****


End file.
